Gone?
by Jade Shak
Summary: Two wolves have run away and only Kate and Humphrey can bring them back. What would happen though if they were convinced to join them. Will Kate and Humphrey run away, or will they remember their pack and return with the run away wolves? What will this lead them to on this new adventure? Who will they encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Humphrey's POV**

The wedding between Garth and Kate was beautiful, for some. Everyone was happy for the new couple. Except for me, so because I loved Kate but couldn't stand to be with her after she used me I had decided that I would run away.I was fine all by myself in a clearing when Kate and her mate "Barf," the nickname that suited Garth best, came in to try and tell me they had no choice in their marriage.

"It wasn't mine nor Garth's choice in whether or not we wanted to become mates. We had to for the packs. I'm sorry if I hurt you or toke advantage of you, but I didn't mean to." Kate said trying to hug me.

"No!" I screamed, "You betrayed and used me in order to get to this stuck up piece of trash. I could never forgive you or Barf for what you have done today. Kate I loved you!" And with that I stormed off, hoping that they would get the message to leave me alone.

Barf got the message, unfortunately, Kate didn't even hesitate to come after me. "Humphrey!" She cried with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You're not going to leave me ever again." "We'll see about that," I thought, and with that I bolted out of the clearing and into the forest with Kate hot on my trail. She must have underestimated me because with my anger at her and Barf I was slowly but surely pulling away. All I had to do now was figure out how to get out of here. As if on que the train whistle sounded not to far from my current location.

When I broke through the forest to see the train not to far in front of me. I immediately jumped into the first open car I saw and without another look was leaving Jasper, my friends, and Kate behind. Good riddance.

 **Kate's POV**

I had just saw the love of my life, my best friend in the whole world, and the best wolf in the universe, leave me on a train heading God knows where. After he jumped into the train car I knew I wouldn't see him again and just broke down right on the spot crying my eyes out like a newborn pup. I just thought about the life we could've had if I hadn't been such a coward not to stick up to my dad or Tony about the wedding. After about twenty minutes of me crying like the world had just ended, which it did for me, Garth had found me and spoke to me.

"Kate what's wrong?" He asked quizzically. He may be big and strong but boy, was he just plain out stupid.

"W.. w.. what did you just se.. se.. see happen." I asked both annoyed and sad. Before he could answer I put my paw up knowing what he would say and ran off wanting to be alone, so I sprinted off until I found and a den on the outskirts of the pack and sat there balling. Obviously it didn't work because moments later my dad came in.

"Kate, sweetie I'm so glad you went along with this uniting of the packs thing. I hope that Garth will treat you right, because you and I both know what Eve would do to him." Winston said shuddering but then laughing. In that instant my sadness for Humphrey and what I had and hadn't done for him changed to pure hatred and rage.

"Oh dad always going on about how proud you are at me for doing things, but why out of all of them did it have to be this one that I had to do!" I screamed referring to the wedding. "If I wasn't able to control my emotions enough I would just go and kill Garth myself. In fact I'm not, so I'll just beat mom to it and kill Garth right now." And with that I left my father speechless and paler than usual to go end Garth's life wondering if this would bring Humphrey back.

 **Humphrey's POV** (hopefully better than Kate's)

It was close to night on the train and Humphrey was admiring the beauty of the rolling hills and the steady trees. He didn't know it but it all reminded him of one person, Kate, but his mind refused to believe that. It was nice being on the train. At first, but soon I began to miss Kate and regret everything I said about her. I don't regret anything I said to Barf, but nevertheless I still wouldn't of minded to say sorry for what I said. Of course I was kidding about all of this, in truth I actually loved the peace and quiet on the train and the rhythmic "clickety clack" of the wheels on the track. I was actually glad of what I had said to the both of them. However, despite my picture perfect surroundings and my mind happy about what I did, I still felt a pain in my chest. I'm guessing it was nothing, but it still bothered me enough to remain persistent.

As I was deep in thought, the amazing scenery just flew by. What I failed to notice, though, was a certain someone, or somewolf behind me. I was tackled to the bed of the train car and none other than my older brother Nathan was on top of me. "What are you doing here Nathan." I said through gritted teeth. Nathan got off of me and explained it.

"I was out walking when I saw you about to jump into this train car, so I jumped in before you?" He said that as if he also questioned what he was doing here. "My turn to ask you a question now." Go ahead I gestured. "Why are you running away from Jasper brother?" I thought long and hard before answering.

"I am just going on a little vacation by myself." I said wondering if my face and intonation gave it all away of why I was actually going away. I was right, he didn't by it and asked again. "Fine if you really want to know why I am running away I will tell you 25% of the truth." he looked at me in his "really" face and asked yet again the same question. "Brother I sense hostility in your voice." I said chuckling a bit to myself. Nathan wasn't laughing though, his face was nothing but of concern and seriousness with a little bit of hostility. I than told him 100% of the story from when Kate and I were taken from Idaho to me running away.

Nathan's face was just complete sadness as he looked at me with a bit of tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry bro she did kinda betray you, but from even how you said it I could almost feel the emotion and the truth coming from her voice through yours. I think you've made a grave mistake in leaving Jasper, just because of one person. I do believe that she does have a genuine care for you, though." Nathan explained with disappointment in his face(if I were a human I would say he talks like a therapist). "Anyways." He said his face and intonation immediately changing to that of the omega that he was, happy and carefree, just like me. "Where is this vacation spot of yours?"

I just stared at him like he was crazy and he just sat there laughing to himself. Just seconds later I jumped out of the train car. I had to get to Kate and tell her how sorry I was and that I would do anything in the world for her. I tuck and rolled into a lake that I recognized as the lake where Kate and I first howled at the moon together. I had to get back to Jasper but how. As I was swimming for the shore I heard a splash not to far behind and to look back and see it was my brother with the biggest smile of that only a crazy person, or an omega could have from jumping out of a moving object. When he reached the shore we decided to head back to Jasper as a team so as to not get attacked by bears or even other wolves.

At first we were walking, but then that feeling that I had in my chest pushed my to go the extra step. So we decided to jog to our destination even if it was over 50 miles to go.

 **2 hours later**

We soon decided to stop and rest for the night. We couldn't have chosen a better spot to rest. Both Nathan and I had to stop and gawk at the den that we had found. The den itself was at the top of the most gorgeous waterfall that either of us had ever seen. And the smell, oh it smelled like newly cut wet grass. So this is where we decided to stay for the night.

 **Kate's POV Before Humphrey jumped off the train**

"Garth!" I screamed as I went to pounce on him, he was exactly where I had left him, but before I could pounce on Garth my dad had pinned me to the ground. As I lay there I didn't fight back I just layed there crying like a pup at losing control of myself and losing my handsome omega. While my dad had me pinned Garth came over and asked what was wrong. So as my dad explained the whole thing I just passed out.

 **1 day later**

I awoke in my parents den to find myself in a mess and sad as hell. I looked around and saw that my parents and Lilly were asleep. As I was thinking I heard a great commotion outside in the meeting area. So I went to investigate and saw Nathan, Humphrey's older brother, in the middle of a circle protecting a grey and bloody blob. I knew I had to help him since I had already driven out his brother. "Get back!" I yelled with a demonic voice. Everyone, even Nathan looked scared of me. I made a mental note to myself of what to do in a fight and walked down to where Nathan was. I glared at all the wolves who had attacked Nathan and this bloody blob, probably some mangled wolf that was being bullied. Even full grown adult wolves still act childish.

What I saw next made me gasp, the bloody wolf wasn't breathing. Nathan came up to me and said.

"It's him." before collapsing to the ground out of complete and utter exhaustion. I then proceeded to carry this wolf over to the healer's den hoping that he could be saved. After I dropped him (at least I think it's a him) off, the healer, Pim, told me to wait outside. I then went to check on Nathan, when I returned to where I found him and he wasn't there, he was probably off sleeping somewhere. I decided to go tell my father what had happened and go to sleep because I was tired from today's events. When I got to the den I told my father what had happened and he decided that he would go to the healer's den and ask this wolf what had happened.

I layed down and tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't. I just felt that I knew this guy or that I had at least met him. While I was pondering my thoughts I over heard Garth and Lilly talking to each other. And from that moment on, I knew that they were in love with each other. I wasn't mad I was actually happy that Lily had found the one for her. Even though Garth would probably get punished for talking to a wolf like how he was talking, because he already has a mate, but I think that that I will just divorse Garth. Why, because I only love and want one wolf in the world, and that's Humphrey. If only I could see him one more time and tell him how much I care about him. In due time everyone would say, in due time. And with that I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to birds chirping happily and the sun was just coming up so it made the sky look like an artist's painting. It was perfect, well almost perfect since I was even more bummed because of Humphrey and the wolf that was taken into the healer's den yesterday. I felt so sorry for that poor soul, he must be really hurt. Speaking of which, my father hasn't returned yet from the healer's den. This worried me so I decided that I would go to see the wolf. I just hope that he will be awake.

When I got to the den I froze because I heard voices talking and wanted to listen. I usually don't eavesdrop because I was taught not to from my family.

"She doesn't know I'm here?" one of the voices said, it was awfully familiar, but i just couldn't put my paw on it.

"No, not yet, but she will in due time." the voice that I recognized as my dad said. "I do worry though that she will break up with her mate to be with you." This statement caught my attention. He was more than likely talking about me, but to whom,

"Sir, does she really love and care about me." the other wolf said.

"Yes, she does when you left she was in tears and she wanted to kill Garth." I was now positive that he was talking about me, but… no… my dad couldn't be talking to him. Just to make sure, I made up my mind to go in and interrupt their conversation. "Hi dad, who is this." I asked

"Someone that even I didn't expect to see back THIS soon." my dad replied.

"Kate." the familiar voiced wolf said. "You do recognize me, don't you?"

"Sorry, but no." I replied shaking my head. "Is it bad that I don't?" Even my dad shook his head yes.

"Maybe this will help you remember." He then said the words that only one wolf in the world could say to me. "I love you, Kate." Humphrey said. Before he could even smile after his sweet words I was on him and hugging him with I the love and passion that I could muster. And I told him to never leave me again. I don't think he understood because he was choking from me hugging him, or strangling, I couldn't tell which because I was so happy. "Kate." He choked out."I can't bre.." I let go of him and apologized. Today was perfect for me, but in a couple of days everything would go to hell.

 **Kate and Humphrey are once again reunited, but will their happiness be short lived? Chapter 2 will not be posted tomorrow, because I have a basketball game to be in, wish me luck. I will give you a clue about next chapter.** What had happened to Garth and Lilly? **That's all that I'm going to say(type). Until next time, Jade, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate's POV**

It was early morning and the sun was shining gorgeously in the incandescent sky. The birds were singing, their chirps almost like that of angels singing. I had just remembered about what had happened yesterday and couldn't have been happier to who I was waking up next to. "Morning ,handsome." I said to the still injured Humphrey.

"Same to you ,beautiful." Humphrey replied, his comment had made me blush and I guess he noticed because he had that heart warming goofy smile. We sat and stared into eachothers eyes for a minute, until Humphrey shouted out, still in pain from…. what ever had happened to him and his brother. I didn't have time to think though, I knew that Humphrey was in pain and needed medical assistance.

"Pim!" I shouted to the healer. He wouldn't budge, so I decided to make him wake up. "Pim, wake up or I swear to god I will kill you and rip you into a thousand pieces." I did turn into my mom for a second but it did the trick, and within seconds Pim was up checking Humphrey's wounds. It took awhile, but Pim assured me that it was just an attack of pain, I wanted to tell him that I would give him an attack of pain if he didn't wake up again. However, just before I got to tell him Humphrey stirred and tried to get up, but I rushed over to him and told him to lay down and rest. He hesitated for a second but eventually he laid back down and went to sleep.

I decided that I would go out and hunt for Humphrey to get him some fresh caribou. I had found the perfect prey for myself and Humphrey and was stalking it with concentration. I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and when it finally raised it's head exposing it's neck, I went for the kill. I pounced and locked my teeth around the caribou's neck, it tried to kick me off but had no success in doing so. It wasn't until it finally stopped struggling that I let go of my successful kill and started dragging it back to the healer's den. Along the way I saw many things, like omegas playing around and log sledding, while alphas were just sitting there trying to act mature, when in reality, they were about to burst at the seams.

When I got back I saw that Humphrey was already awake and talking to Pim. How long had I been gone? While I was deep in thought Humphrey had noticed me walk in and motioned for me to come over and join the conversation. I did so, and Pim, Humphrey, and I talked well into the night about all the fun we had when we were pups. I then asked Humphrey a very serious question. "What changed your mind and made you want to come back?" I quized Humphrey. He looked almost in a trance like state before answering.

"Well, my brother made me see the light of day and said that just because one thing didn't work out doesn't mean that i should run away. But the real reason was something I never told him… It was you that convinced me to come back, even if you didn't love me, then I would still be there to protect you." He said with realization in his eyes. What he had said truly touched my heart to the core, but I didn't know how to react, so I just smiled and cantered over to him and hugged him weakly but passionately. With that we just ate our caribou and called it a night.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It was cold and dark, but I didn't know where I was. I was in what seemed to be a box… Oh no! The humans had taken me, but was I alone? It turned out no I was not, Kate was here with me in another box to my right, but what I saw next shocked me. Kate was in the box… WITH ANOTHER WOLF! And she seemed to be talking to him, cuddling up next to him, and enjoying his company altogether. Hopefully this was just a dream, however, when I pinched myself, I felt the pain and didn't feel any different. Why was this happening to me.

When I looked over again I saw that Kate was looking at the other wolf seductively and motioned for him to come closer. In my horror though, that was not the end of it, what I saw next I just couldn't and wouldn't ever describe. I then did only one thing… I screamed as loud as I could.

I woke up with a cold sweat all over my body and a dry mouth, but when I looked around I had realized that it was just a nightmare and Kate was curled up next to me smiling and wagging her tail. Hopefully she was having a better dream than I had. I decided (since I was awake) that I would go out and stretch my stiffness out of my legs, I was still injured from my "encounter", but no longer was it serious. "Time for a bath, and maybe a drink" I said in my head. So I headed down to the lake to clean up and get a drink of water. On my way there I saw many familiar places and faces, who waved or said hi, and I graciously waved back. When I got to the lake I saw that no one was there and jumped in to get washed up.

When I was finished, I shook dry and got a drink, I hadn't expected any visitors but it turned out that fate had other ideas for me. At that moment Kate, someone who I hadn't expected, came up to the lake and was staring of into the distance obviously thinking. She hadn't noticed me yet so I hatched a plan in my head of what I was going to do. I slowly but surely stalked up behind Kate. And when she was least expecting, I jumped out of my hiding spot and pushed her into the lake. I couldn't control myself , I broke down laughing while Kate just looked at me furiously from the lake.

She than gave me a "come hither" look, but that was the look that she gave the other wolf in my dream and I turned around and walked away silently crying to myself. Kate noticed this jumped out the water, shook herself dry, and walked up to me, concern spread across. "Humphrey, what's wrong?" She asked stopping me by putting a paw on my shoulder, looking into my eyes she asked again. "Humphrey,, is something wrong" I looked at her and sighed, why not tell her my story, she was my one and only. I then proceeded to tell her my dream (nightmare) last night. All the while staying strong and not crying, I was mentally proud of myself for that. Kate then looked at me with tears in her eyes and said in the sweetest, most caring voice. "I would never do that, I love you." I smiled and hugged her replying.

"I love you too." And with that we made up our minds to walk back to the healer's den, and to Pim to get me checked out and see if I was 'ok to go.' As we were walking back, we talked about many things, from having a family, to growing old together. However, we both agreed that we needed to be mates first before we did either of those. I was glad though that Kate was the one for me. I couldn't have chosen a better partner in life to live with.

 **Unknown POV**

Way outside of the border of Jasper, a black lone wolf sat on a hill, overlooking a valley. The sun was shining and there were a couple of clouds in the sky, making it a dazzling sight. This wolf was once a strong and courageous alpha and next in line to be leader. His pack however, refused any form of art, unless it was in combat. So one day this wolf was out wandering the borders of his territory when suddenly, he came across a cave. He was drawn to it and what he saw inside changed his life _forever_. Inside was a primitive painting of a wolf, only primitive but still very impressive for his standards. This is when he had an epiphany to start to draw, but he knew that his pack would shun him. So every day or so he would go back to the cave and start to draw. At first his paintings were crude but over time they became masterpieces.

His life was perfect, until one day when he was followed and discovered that he could draw, quite impressively. This caused him to go to trial, he had two choices, 1 deny that those paintings were his, or 2 leave the pack forever. He choose the second choice and was banished from the pack. He still likes to and does continue to draw today. His name has been deemed too dangerous to even speak, for fear that he will kill you for all the anger he feels to those who didn't approve of his paintings (which was everyone), and his name, is Jason.

Jason was a dangerous wolf, but deep inside he was loving and caring. All he needed was for someone to love him. Ever since he first showed one of his paintings to an outside wolf he turned dark because the wolf, like his pack, didn't appreciate the hard and gruesome work he had put into it. Soon, though, Jason would meet some people that would change his attitude for the better.

 **Kate's POV**

"Different, how different?" I had asked Humphrey after he said I was different.

"Different. Ahh, in a good way." He said nervous and a bit scared looking at the ground all the while. His comment did really harm me it was just funny to see him get flustered like this. He eventually just looked up and gave me his goofy smile. I told him that I was just kidding and he sighed with relief, it almost seemed like a giant weight was lifted from his chest. Then Humphrey glanced at the sky. "If only today was as perfect as you." He said that with strength and confidence, obviously he didn't want another kurfuffl to happen again. But, he was right though, the sun wasn't visible, hidden behind the dark ominous clouds no doubt,

Days like this could only mean two things, it was going to rain, or something in the pack was going to go wrong. As if on cue, we started to hear howls in the distance coming from what sounded like Garth. Both of as sprinted off to the direction of the howl. We jumped over fallen tree limbs, small streams, and we even dashed by a couple of bears. When the howl started to get clear, I realized that it was a howl of sadness, so we slowed down. When we got to where Garth was we saw him howling his heart out on a rock in a clearing, tears visible glistening in the dim light.

Humphrey and I stopped and didn't know what to do. What happened next phased me. Humphrey walked straight up to Garth and hugged him. As I was rooted in place I could tell they were talking, but I could only make out little bits and pieces of it. So, I made my decision to join Humphrey and Garth. When I got into audible ear shot I started to understand what he was sad about. It seems that Garth's dad, Tony, wouldn't let him be mates with Lilly, even after Garth and I divorced. For the next hour we sat there comforting Garth saying that he could convince his dad somehow. This just made him break down on the spot, he wasn't crying that much, however, he was trembling very strongly.

Minutes later we took Garth to Pim and Humphrey got his last o.k to stay wherever he wanted. We already knew where he was staying. "I hope Garth is o.k." I said while walking to my den.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time alone to think." Humphrey said giving me two paws up. I knew he was right, but I had a feeling that Garth wasn't going to be rational about this and he was going to do something idiotic. I continued to walk with Humphrey, still deep in my thoughts, when I ran into a tree. Humphrey started rolling on the ground laughing saying, "you should see your face right now." I was mad at first but soon joined in on the laughing with him as we continued walking to my den. Hopefully tomorrow would be even better, since I would get time all day to be with Humphrey, my love.

 **I wonder what Garth will do, but what will Kate and Humphrey do in the time before Garth does his act. Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry if these take so long, I only have time to type it from 6:00am - 7:00am and 9:00pm - 10:00pm. Crazy right, it's because all of these basketball games and also I'm leaving for Washington D.C on the 18. I just hope that I can have a lot of time to type over Thanksgiving. I bet though that I confused you with the Garth and Lilly thing, that's not going to be said(typed) in a while, sorry. Until next time, Jade, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Garth's POV**

Sadness, that's all that I felt was sadness. Even the picture perfect sky, with the sun showing only a little of it's hidden rays behind the puffy white clouds of morning. I was still thinking about what had happened yesterday, with the talk with my dad. If only he saw what I saw in Lilly, her violet eyes that sparkle in the moonlight as well as the sunlight like white glistening fur coat, now that is just too perfect. I was still sulking when I decided to go to the lake and clear my head, the only problem is I was in the healer's den and needed clearance to leave from Pim.

I had to wait patiently for Pim to return from getting his breakfast and collecting herbs for certain medical remedies. As I was deep in thought about Lilly and what to do about her, Pim came strutting in, success written all over his face. When he noticed that I was up he came over to me and started treating me like I was a pup. I didn't appreciate it, but I didn't want to annoy Pim since he was the only one that could allow me to leave the den. After a while of checking me Pim sighed in relief, as if to signify I was fine. "You don't have any broken bones or really for that matter anything wrong with me. However, you do seem to be going through a crisis right now and it may affect your better judgement." Pim said, the concern starting to grow in his facial features again. "If you want to do anything outside the den, I suggest that you have with you at all times, another wolf. For your own safety you understand." Again Pim looked more and more concerned every time he spoke, now he was starting to sweat.

Before he could change his mind I dashed out the entrance of the den and headed to the lake to clear my head. On my way I ran into many other wolves, some I knew, some I didn't. They tried to talk to me but I wouldn't give them the time of day, that is, until I ran right into a tree. Luckily, Kate and Humphrey appeared to be up and came over to see if I was alright. Which, mentally, I wasn't. "Garth are you ok?" Kate asked while Humphrey looked at my head. I shook my head and told them that I needed time to myself. They looked at each other then back to me and nodded. Proceeding on my way, I was thinking of what we were less than a week ago. Humphrey hated me to the core, Kate wanted to cry every time she saw me (she always did), and Lilly wouldn't talk to me. Now we were worrying about each other and were friends, Lilly was mostly my girlfriend, and I was going crazy. I had just reached the lake.

I decided to dunk my head in the ice cold water. Leaving my muzzle in the water to make sure that I was fully awake, I went into a deep thought. So deep that I passed out. **Garth's dream** Everything was bright, too bright for the anywhere in the world. It was so bright that it made me feel pain everywhere, but despite this I couldn't find myself looking away. Something though, was strange, something was inside this glowing light. That was when I noticed that the light was shrinking in size, until it became the shape a familiar wolf. My mind went to one wolf, my mother.

She looked at me and smiled a lone tear glistened down her cheek. Even Though there wasn't any source of light it was still visible. I myself was trying to keep myself from breaking down, it didn't work. I broke down in my mother's embrace and cried into her fur, it was so soft and silky and it smelled like lilacs. While I was crying my mother was patting my back and tried to calm me down, she obviously wanted to talk to me about something. "Son I have something very important to tell you."

 **Jason's POV**

I was wondering alone, as usual, when I picked up an unusual scent. I settled that I would go and investigate this new being. The day was beautiful and the air was cold as it always was here, but today the clouds were gone (they were always there before) and this made me pause and look up at the sky. But I had to get back to seeing what this new scent was, whether it was dangerous or friendly. With that I continued on my way to confront this new scent and it's maker.

I should have listened to the clouds as a sign from my ancestors to turn back. Sadly, I didn't listen and I would pay dearly for my mistake. I had discovered the makers of the scent and hell, they were strange. They walked on two legs carried what looked to be metal sticks and they had the strangest fur I had ever seen. I then went to look a little closer and cantered right into a trap. I was strung up suspended in mid air barking and growling as that of mad wolf, which you could see in my glowing red eyes. This attracted the attention of the strange creatures, who I later found out to be humans, and they pointed their metal sticks at me and I felt a prick in my backside and started to grow drowsy and fell into an unconscious slumber.

When I next awoke I was in some form of small but strangely resilient box with only a few small holes in the top and bottom, but not enough to see out of. I tried to break out but my attempts were in vain because it seemed impossible to break. So, I just lied down and went back to sleep, hoping that I would be again free of this accursed prison. The next time I awoke was when I was rudely awakened with a jolt. I noticed this time that I was swaying from side to side indicating that I was being moved by the human's hands. They then set me on the ground and unlatched the cage, when I heard the cage unlatch I shoot out of my dreaded confinement and into a bright beam of light from the sun. I was in a woods of some sort with a warmer climate.I then headed for the nearest wolf scent, hoping that they could help me and tell me where I was.

I saw a lot of familiar vegetation, but almost nothing of the physical features remained the same from my old home. This sent chills up my spine and into my legs, finally shuddering out through my paws; as a thought popped into my head. "How far had the humans taken me?" I shook it off and continued my running to the closest wolf, which wasn't far now because the scent was almost filling my nose. Then, not even a moment's later, I found a pack. This pack however, didn't look like a conventional pack, this pack seemed to be comprised of only alpha's. I didn't like it, "it reminded me too much of my old pack," I thought. Nonetheless I still needed desperately to find out where I was.

I approached the pack and was immediately surrounded by five heavy set but strong dark gray wolves. They told me that if I was peaceful they would take me to talk to their leader, and if I wasn't, I would still see the leader but not as 100% ok. I accepted their proposition and they gestured to follow them. It didn't take long before I was approaching a den larger than most. The wolves escorting me told me to go inside to talk to the leader, alone. I thought I didn't have much of a choice and went straight in.

Before I even had time to register my surroundings, a large dark brown wolf with a partially white face and underbelly, with massive muscles spoke in a booming voice. "Who is this that comes before the great King?" He spoke in a non-humble way, but I wasn't taken aback by this I just merely responded.

"I, am Jason, and I was wondering if you could tell me where I was?" After I said this he immediately lost all his seriousness and hostility.

"I see that you're not from around here. You, Jason, are in Banff amongst what most call as the rough wolves. As you can see." He said walking out to the entrance to his den and g pointing to his pack. "My pack is 100% alpha, and you're welcome to join us, but first answer me this, where are you from?" His face looked immediately like that of a curious pup exploring the world. I thought about what I should tell him. The truth, or a stretched version of the truth.

I had made my decision and started to tell him my story. "I was born as the son of the leader, a very high ranking position. My father had very high expectations for me, which I met. Unfortunately, my pack was very militaristic and discouraged any artistic and creative act that didn't have to do with military. I thought that this rule was absurd but I followed it nonetheless. I had everything, a family, friends, and a mate; but I gave it all away.

It all started when I was at the age of two years old. I had wanted to go out and explore the world, but my father said that I had a responsibility to the pack, and the farthest that I could go was the borders of the pack. If that was the limit, then, by god I would use. So, one day I went out on a 'patrol' of the southern most border. If I knew then that my life was going to change for the worse, I would've stopped and gone back. Alas, I didn't and I regret that choice to that day." I told him the rest of the story with tears swelling up in my eyes and voice starting to crack. When I was finished I hadn't realized that I was staring at the ground and looked back up to King's eyes. What I glanced at when I was trying to avoid eye contact, as to not let him see me cry, would have surprised even his most feared enemies and could stop them in any actions against him. King, was shedding tears, each one of them was dark, as if he hadn't cried in ages. He then asked me a question between sobs.

"What was your father's and mother's name? I was shocked, surely he had to piece together who my parents were (everyone else did). He awaited my answer patiently as I sat on my haunches, pondering my thoughts. Without even a peek towards him I continued to stare at the floor of the den and responded.

"They are very ancient names, named after the greeks." King just looked at me as if I was a flying wolf, confusion, a lot of confusion. "My parents names are…"

 **Garth's POV**

I still had tears in my eyes, but they were dried tears. If anyone saw me as I was now they would think I was a mad wolf. I was completely different from my emotionless tough alpha outer shell. On the inside, I was an emotional wreck, and that was how I now appeared on the outside. My fur was clumped in odd places, my eyes were bloodshot with reminiscences of crying, and when I talked it came out as a little shriek. I did manage to talk without difficulty, though to my mom. I wanted to ask her so many questions about what she had just informed me. "Are you sure about this mom?" I asked. My mom nodded her head and she started to glow and a golden orb formed around her. I was frightened but she was as calm as could be.

"It's ok my son I have to go now and you need to wake up to fulfill what I have told you." She told me with a intonation of sweetness, hers eyes momentarily went back to the beautiful light scarlet then back to gold. She slowly started to disappear into the gold orb as it consumed her and my vision, but as soon as it had arrived it was gone. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. I wasn't, there was a new problem, I was still in my mind.

How was I going to escape? As soon as I thought that I was staring back at the sun, " back in Jasper." I thought, at least it looked like Jasper. The sun was shining brightly, the grass was green, and the forest critters were chattering with activity. I layed on the ground debating whether to get up or to continue laying here or to get up. As I was debating I remember what my mom had said to me in my head. That influenced my choice to get up, and so I got up from the edge of the lake and started walking back to my den.

It was a long walk, about 30min, but I still had a lot to think about along the way. I wondered how long I had been out for, what had accrued while I was out, and had anyone have gone looking for me. All of these questions and more came to me. However none of these were as prominent as the one I had originally asked over and over. "What would I do about Lilly?"

I did have an idea in my head, but Lilly would never accept it. Unless she really loved me. I continued to think while I noticed that I was almost to my den, this would be one of the first times that I wouldn't be sleeping with Lilly. I staggered into my den, still shaken up from seeing my mom and my dad denying my marriage to Lilly. "An empty and lonely den." I thought to myself. Hopefully my dreams will be more promising than my day. Even though I was out for probably hours I was still exhausted, mentally. I fell into a deep sleep and into, regrettably, an uncertain dream.

Morning arrived earlier then I wanted it to, but life is life. I didn't really have a dream last night. However, last night was extremely surprising, Lilly had come in sometime last night and was curled up next to me still fast asleep. I looked out my den at the world. I had the perfect view of the horizon and the valley below. To my amazement the sun was barely visible, just peeking its first grasping rays over the beautiful display of scarlet and orange, with what looked like a hint of violet. This day seemed to go off without a problem, in fact, it was perfect.

I was still staring out at the picturesque sight, when Lilly started to stir from her slumber. I have to say she was one of those rare sights in the world, like one of the last of an endangered species. "Morning beautiful. How was your night?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It was alright, I did have a dream but I don't remember it." She said looking everywhere but looking into my eyes. She always looked into my eyes, she must have been very tired. "Why didn't you come home last night?" She questioned, genuine concern in her voice. "And where were you yesterday, some wolves said that they saw you heading to the lake. Was that true, if it was, then you were gone for 13 hours. What were you doing down there?"

I thought about what I should tell her, the truth or a lie. "Well, I was thinking down by the lake and I ended up passing out from exhaustion." I felt the essence of my lie showing like a bright red burn. Did Lilly see it though? I held my breath to see what she would do or say.

"Ok, but what did you do to get yourself so tired. You had just gotten up from the healer's den to go to the lake and 'clear your head." She didn't appear to notice my lie, or she was just very good at hiding that she knew. She did, however, have a concerned look on her sweet face. If only I could tell her; but no it would put too much pressure on her.

"I went swimming to try and clear my head. I guess I didn't realize what time it was when I got out. Then, as you know, I took a nap for a while." I wanted to tell her, but it would break my self control(what little I had left). I did though form a solution to me being able to marry Lilly. I made up my mind to tell her. "Lilly, I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Sure anything my macho alpha." She replied smiling and flashing her beautiful violet eyes. Both of which I got lost in.

 **Jason's POV**

"Was it something I had said." Was the only thing going through my head. I had somehow pissed off King and was now being chased through what I had assumed to be Banf. Judging from the deciduous trees and some vast spans of mountains. As I was running I wondered why King wanted me dead now. Only one thing came to my head something my father had told before I was banished forever. "All good things must come to an end."

Now though was not the time to be dwelling on the past, but to be focused on the present. Which wasn't going too well for me at the moment. What was I going to do about my current predicament. I could keep running, I could go and hide, or I could kill my assailants. I could easily take them down, since there were only four of them and I was specially trained to kill or to lead any military action. However, whenever I left my pack I swore to never kill anywolf if I didn't have to.

I made up my mind to hide the moment I was out of King's territory. I still, though had a long way to go. After about ten minutes of running I was beginning to smell another scent, that I deduced to be another wolf's territory. "Was this wolf friendly or hostile like King?" I thought to myself, but right now I have to find someplace to hide.

I saw an empty(or what looks like) an empty den just up ahead. I scrambled into the den and hid in a dark corner. Moments later I heard King's wolves pass by. I now let out a sigh of relief and began to take in my surroundings. It was an ordinary den, blackish and light gray covered the walls and the ceiling, while there were a few marks on the floor it looked like no wolf lived here. I guess I shouldn't of been so stupid because not even a second after that thought popped into my head I heard two wolves coming.

They were laughing and carrying on a conversation. Judging by their voices one was a female and the other was a male, both of which seemed to be approaching the den I was in. I tried to make myself as small as possible in the back of the den, so as not to be noticed. The female walked in first; she was a golden tan with a white underbelly, very fine features, and amber eyes. Then she was followed by the male; he was a silvery gray with a white underbelly as well, with very relaxed features, and icy blue eyes. They payed down and snuggled around each other then, I presume, went to sleep. I too followed suit and fell asleep.

 **Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish. I hope you guys had a marvelous Thanksgiving (if you're American). If you're not American then I hope you had a great Thursday and on. The next chapter I promise will be up faster. Have a good one, Jade out.**


End file.
